


Persuasion

by Sarren



Category: The Persuaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag fic for the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to  <lj user="zebra363"> and <lj user="victorian_tweed"> for awesome beta reading.   
> Best pinch hit ever!   
> 
> 
> Written for joandarck

 

 

She was a dreamboat, all right, with that blonde hair and creamy skin and a figure to die for. And best of all, she clearly liked him more than his lordship sitting there fawning all over her, smug and smarmy, with those blue eyes and long lashes and tanned skin, acting like he thought he was God's gift to women. He wasn't even that attractive unless you liked those boring sort of chiselled good looks.

The girl withdrew a cigarette case from her bag. Danny's elbow 'accidentally' collided with Sinclair's ribs as they jostled each other to be the first to offer her a light. They glared at each other for a long moment. Sinclair smirked at him. Danny rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl, who was leaning forward toward the flame. Her eyes flickered back and forth between him and Sinclair, a speculative expression in them. Hey, maybe she wanted a threesome. She looked like the adventurous type. That could be fun. If only his lordship wasn't too uptight. The hot tub in his suite was plenty big enough for the three of them...

Danny's attention had drifted. Suddenly he realised the girl had gotten up. 'What'd I miss?' he asked, looking from Sinclair's shocked face to the girl's stiff back, her quick angry stride. Slowly he sank back into his seat, watching wistfully as she disappeared out of sight.

'The nerve,' Sinclair muttered.

'I beg your pardon?'

'The nerve of that woman, implying...well...implying...what she implied.'

'What?'

'There we were, getting on so well. She liked me. I liked her. I merely suggested a nightcap might --'

'Excuse me,' Danny interrupted. 'She liked _me_ , I'll have you know.'

'Rubbish.'

'Wanna bet?'

'It's a moot point now, anyway,' pointed out Sinclair, 'since she appears to be under the impression that you and I 'like' each other.'

'WHAT?'

'The poor woman's obviously deluded - claimed we were flirting with each other more than with her!'

'Ridiculous,' Danny agreed. He shifted around in the seat, waving energetically at the waiter. He was sure the guy was deliberately avoiding his eye. Sinclair's thigh was firm and warm where it brushed against his own.

'Why, I've half a mind to go after her --'

'At last, something we can agree on.'

'What?'

'That you've half a mind.'

'Har har,' Danny said. 'You're a riot, your lordship. With a wit like that, you should be on the stage.'

'As a matter of fact, in my university days I...' Sinclair smiled reminiscently. 'Well never mind that now. The job's over and done with and tomorrow we'll go our separate ways.'

'That's right.' Danny had a disquieting thought. 'Unless...'

'Unless the Judge decides to spring any more little surprises on us,' Sinclair said, finishing Danny's thought.

They stared at each other in dismay. This close, Sinclair's eyes were very blue.

'Oh no. Uh uh.' Danny jumped to his feet. 'I don't know about you, but I'm leaving.' He dug into his pocket and threw some notes on the table. 'I need a vacation.' 

'We've only been working for the Judge for a few days.'

'In which time we've been shot at three times and held hostage. This sort of thing is exhausting.' 

'Sit down, Wilde. He's hardly going to find us something else to do at this time of night. I mean, he may have blackmailed us into helping him, but he told us that we were square. I hardly think a Judge would go back on his word.' An expression of doubt crossed his face. 'Would he?'

'Ya know, three months in prison is starting to look better all the time,' Danny muttered, only half-joking.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Sinclair patted the seat next to him. 'Sit _down_ , Daniel. Let me buy you another drink.' Sinclair lifted a finger and a waiter materialised instantly. 

'Two Americanos,' Sinclair told the waiter. Danny thought about choosing something else, just to be contrary, but finally just sat down again. For some reason, the booth they were sitting in seemed to have gotten smaller. Their arms were touching. In fact, Danny noticed suddenly, they were somehow pressed together from shoulder to knee. He could smell Sinclair's fancy cologne. 

He saw the waiter glance between them and raise his eyebrows. Great. Him too.

'I've been thinking.' Sinclair said, leaning into Danny even more. Danny forgot about the waiter.

'Careful. You might strain something,' he laughed, patting Sinclair's knee.

Sinclair ignored him. 'Listen. The Judge has had us off-balance from the start. Having us arrested over a simple bar fight, threatening us with prison - and before we've time to say Bob's your uncle, we're up to our necks in it.'

'I see what you mean. It does seem a little shaky. Two stand-up guys like us? We'd have beaten the rap easily.'

'Colourfully phrased...but yes. Exactly.'

'So what you're saying is, we were suckered.'

'By a master.' 

Danny looked at Sinclair curiously. 'You don't seem very upset.'

'That's because I've had time to think about it.' Sinclair looked at him intently. Their faces were close together. Danny found it hard to breathe for a moment. His lips parted. He could swear Sinclair's eyes dropped to his mouth for a second. 'Daniel, why did you agree to help the Judge?'

Or maybe it was imagination. Maybe Sinclair was oblivious to the signals he was giving out. Maybe he was a cocktease. Daniel moved back as far as he could, which didn't seem to be much. 'What sort of question is that? You were there. It was that or three months' hard time. I'm quite sure prison wouldn't agree with me. For a start - and I don't know if you know this - but there's a distinct lack of pretty girls there. Or anyone of the female persuasion for that matter.'

'Yes, thank you Daniel. I was aware of that. You're missing my point.'

'Apparently so.'

'Will you stop interrupting for a moment?' Sinclair sounded exasperated. Pleased with himself, Danny mimed a zipping gesture across his mouth. Sinclair glared at him. Danny smiled his most charming smile at him 

'As I was saying,' Sinclair said pointedly, raising his eyebrows. 'Was it really the threat of prison that persuaded you to go along with the Judge?' He held up a hand, as if to forestall any answer. 'Or was it that his scathing opinion of us stung somewhat, perhaps?'

'You mean when he called us - what was it? Useless parasites, wasting our ability and intelligence?' Danny winced.

'Something like that.'

Their drinks arrived. Danny grabbed his and took a large swallow. 'Maybe,' he allowed finally. 'Is that why _you_ agreed?'

'Maybe.' Sinclair sipped his drink neatly.

'He said I was no better than you.' 

'Obviously the man has no idea what he's talking about. Incontrovertibly, I am better than you,' Sinclair smirked.

'Oh yeah?' Danny challenged indignantly. 'Well maybe at using big words you are, your Lordship, but you've yet to prove it in any other way.'

Sinclair raised an elegant eyebrow. 'You need proof?' he said, as if surprised.

'Why, you...'

'Yes?'

'Why, I oughta...'

'What, Daniel?'

They were practically nose to nose. The air between them was charged. It wasn't Danny's imagination. Sinclair's eyes looked dilated. 

To hell with it. Danny grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him firmly. For a second Sinclair's lips parted under his. Then hands came up to his chest and shoved him firmly away.

'What the hell, Daniel?' Sinclair said, his voice a pitch higher than normal. His eyes darted around the room. Danny looked around. It had gotten late while they were talking and apart from a young couple canoodling in a booth across the room and an elderly guy asleep in a corner, only their waiter was visible, polishing glasses with a bored expression on his face. He caught the waiter's eye and the guy winked at him knowingly. Danny smiled and inclined his head.

Sinclair looked like he was about to flee. Danny caught his arm. Sinclair flinched and made as if to pull away. He tightened his grip. 'Come back to my room,' he said in a low voice.

'Are you out of your mind?' Sinclair exclaimed, but he didn't try to pull his arm away again.

'We need to talk,' Danny insisted, 'but not here.'

'On the contrary, I don't think we have anything to talk about at all.' Sinclair smoothed his hair with his free hand, avoiding Danny's eyes.

'Really? Can I kiss you again right here then?'

Sinclair stiffened. 'On second thoughts, why don't we go to your room?' 

Danny let go while they got out of the booth and then tucked his hand under Sinclair's elbow as they headed towards the elevator. Sinclair glanced at their linked arms. 'Are you worried I'm going to attempt to escape?' he said, a hint of humour in his voice.

Danny peered at him. 'Are you?'

'No.'

'That's okay, then.' Danny didn't let go of his arm until they were in the elevator. He looked at Sinclair out of the corner of his eyes. Sinclair was staring firmly forward. The doors opened. Danny hustled them along the hall, fumbling for his key. Sinclair glanced at him a couple of times, looking faintly exasperated, but didn't protest. It took him a couple of tries to get the key in the lock. Sinclair sighed loudly. Danny pushed the door open and gestured expansively. 'After you, your lordship.'

Sinclair raised his eyebrows at him as he walked past. 'Under the circumstances, I think you can call me Brett, don't you? It's a perfectly good name, and one I'm quite fond of.'

'Certainly, your lordship.'

Sinclair sighed. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, draping his arms over the back, elaborately casual.

Danny poured two glasses of champagne from the bottle chilling in a bucket of ice on the table and handed one to Sinclair.

Sinclair took a sip. 'Very nice,' he said approvingly. He looked at the ice bucket. 'I gather you were expecting to 'get lucky' tonight?' 

Danny sat down next to him on the couch. 'I still am,' he said confidently.

'Sure of yourself, aren't you? Well, I'm sorry Daniel, but I'm afraid I don't 'swing' that way.'

'Yeah, right.'

'I don't know where you got this ridiculous idea, but I can assure you that I am purely a ladies' man.'

'Well for a start, you've been flirting with me practically since the moment we met.'

'You're mistaken.'

'Admit it, you like me.'

'Like you?' Sinclair's voice. 'I do not like you. In fact I _dislike_ you intensely.

'Oh yeah?' 

'Yes.'

'Excuse me just a minute,' Daniel said, taking Sinclair's glass and putting it on the coffee table. 'Do you mind?' he said, shifting closer to Sinclair.

Sinclair's eyes widened. 'Daniel, whatever you're about to do --'

Danny kissed him, using his body's weight to press Sinclair deeply into the couch. Sinclair made a muffled sound of protest, but he wasn't trying to throw him off, so Danny ignored him, deepening the kiss. He moved one hand behind Sinclair's neck and felt him shiver. Ah ha. He stroked the nape of Sinclair's neck purposefully, his other hand busily unbuttoning Sinclair's shirt. He slid his hand under the cloth and found a nipple. Sinclair groaned and his hips jerked. Oh yeah, he was hot, all right. Danny was feeling pretty hot himself. He made himself pull back, his hand pressed against Sinclair's chest as the man made a frustrated sound and tried to kiss him again. 'Just wait a moment,' he said, impatient himself. He ripped his gloves off and threw them in the direction of the table, and swung himself over so he sat astride Sinclair. He could feel Sinclair's erection under his ass, and grinned down at him triumphantly. Sinclair glared at him. 'If you're going to gloat about this --' Danny moved his hips in a deliberate manner, holding Sinclair's eyes. Sinclair gasped. His pupils were blown and a sheen of sweat had broken out over his face. Danny slid his hand down and opened Sinclair's pants, jerking at the zipper impatiently when it caught. 

'Careful, they're Valentino's.'

'You're wearing someone else's pants?'

'Very funny.' Sinclair said, knocking Danny's hand away and trying to unhook the zip. It broke. Sinclair swore.

'I'll buy you a new pair,' Danny growled, getting his own pants open and aligning their cocks, wrapping his hand around them both and starting to pull.

'That sounds fair,' Sinclair gasped, his head falling back against the back of the couch. Danny watched his face avidly as he gasped and writhed, hips jerking faster as he climaxed, his come slicking Danny's hand. Danny tightened his hand around his own cock and came hard, collapsing against Sinclair's chest, panting like he'd run a race. Sinclair's chest heaved under his, but he didn't try to push him off. When Danny figured he could sit up straight again, he felt around in his jacket till he found a handkerchief and wiped his hand clean fastidiously, making a face as he shoved it back in his pocket. He reached for the glasses of champagne and handed one to Sinclair, raising the other in a toast, grinning wildly.

'Well, your lordship?'

'Daniel,' Sinclair said, raising his glass. 'I have a feeling this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship'.

9

 


End file.
